


Early Arrival

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Birth, Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Labour, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Snow, Twins, Uncle Tony, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard causes complications when Natasha goes into labour</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> Characters sadly belong to Marvel and not to me :( (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 3 & Natasha is 8 months pregnant**
> 
> **_*Also, wow. 50th part to the series! Thanks to everyone who has been following!"*_**

Tony was deep in concentration working in his lab on his latest piece of tech, which he hoped would make the Avengers lives a little easier in battle; when he heard a hurried knocking on the glass wall at the front of the lab.  
He looked up to see Evie with her little hands squashed up against the glass. She was knocking urgently shouting something Tony couldn't hear.  
Setting aside his work he got up to open the door

“Evelyn, you know you’re not supposed to come down here on your own”

“I know Uncle Tony but I need your help”

“Is this another game of hide and seek? Is somebody looking for you?”

“No Uncle Tony! Come with me! Quick!”

“Eve I’m really busy, can’t you get someone else-“

“I can’t find anyone else Uncle Tony. I really need your help!” she was close to tears and trying with all her might to pull Tony out of his lab

“What is it Evie?” he asked, suddenly sensing the urgency

“Mommy is hurt” she admitted, the tears streaming down her face now

Tony scooped her up onto his back and hastily made his way up to Clint and Natasha’s floor. 

Thor was currently in Asgard with Jane, Pepper was away on business, Steve had gone to SHIELD to collect Clint; who was being released from medical after a mission had left him a coma for a little under a week; he wasn’t supposed to be released until next week but he’d refused to stay any longer, and Bruce was away in Malibu; lucky for him! New York was currently experiencing the worst snow they’d had in years; it’d been falling for days, the roads were closed and over the past few hours it had really started coming down. The news was reporting nearly four foot of snow in some areas. 

“Evie, I’m going to go find your Mom, I think Darcy is on the guest level, will you go see if you can find her?”

Evelyn nodded and hit the correct button to take her down to where she would hopefully find her godmother

 

Tony found Natasha slumped on the floor, leaning her back against the wall, she was clutching her stomach and breathing heavily through what Tony _really_ hoped was not a contraction.

“Tasha?”

“Tony!”

“Oh please tell me you’re not in labour”

“I really wish I could, but I’d be lying”

“Stay there, I’m going to ring Clint”

Two minutes later he returned with bad news for Natasha;

“Nat, the roads are closed. We’re snowed in and Steve and Clint are stuck at SHIELD”

“You’re kidding, tell me you’re kidding. Please?” her voice was filled with desperation, and it hurt Tony just a little

“I’m sorry Nat”

“Dammit!” she cried out, half in anger, half in pain

 

Darcy appeared a minute later carrying Evie;

“Oh my God Nat!” Darcy exclaimed when she realised what was happening, her outburst caused the worry in Evie to rise and she started crying again

Darcy scurried away to find a film for Evie to watch in her bedroom, tucking her in and hoping she’d nod off before returning to the lounge

She positioned herself behind Natasha and allowed her to lean on her, supporting her back and gripping her hands. She turned to ask Tony;

“When’s the ambulance coming?”

“It can’t get here, we’re completely cut off”

“See, this is what you get when you come five weeks early!” Darcy aimed at Natasha’s stomach, but she apparently wasn’t in the mood for jokes

“You’re gonna have to talk us through this Nat”

“I’ve only don’t this once before, and I wasn’t in the best position to be making notes!”

“It’s still once more than me and Darce put together”

That thought was kind of terrifying for all three

***

Clint was determined to get back to the tower; whatever it took. His wife was in labour, his babies were coming early, and there was no way he wasn’t going to be there for them. Not to mention he knew that Tony was probably the only other person in the tower with Natasha other than their three year old, and he honestly wasn’t sure which of the two he’d prefer to deliver his babies.

“Clint you need to sit down”

“Screw that Cap, I gotta get home”

“Clint there’s really no-“

“Steve, Tasha is in labour. I can’t not be there for her!”

***

Natasha’s contractions were becoming more painful, increasing in length and coming much more frequently. 

Tony scurried around the tower, getting blankets and towels, he raided the small medical station they had set up for minor injuries, and ran back to the two women with a handful of equipment, he handed Natasha a bottle of vodka

“Are you serious?” she asked him 

“We don’t have anything else for pain relief, we never expected you to give birth at home!”

Darcy took the vodka from Natasha and took a large gulp

***

Clint had finally given in and taken a seat, well, he’d fallen down when he’d become too dizzy to pace any longer and chosen to stay there, at least until his head stopped spinning

Steve was trying everything to get them back, the quinjets were grounded, cars were useless, and there was no way in Clint’s current state he wanted to risk walking it. 

Clint’s mood was rapidly worsening, so when two medical officers came down to try and re admit him (‘because he wasn’t going anywhere anyway...’), he knocked one of them out and left the other one running away.

“You are going to get a bad reputation... Again” Steve told him, dialing Tony’s number for the fifth time, hoping he’d answer this time

***

“Hey Cap” Tony answered the phone “How’s it going?”

“We still can’t get out of SHIELD, how’s Nat”

Tony looked over to where she lay on the floor, Darcy still supporting her;  
“It’s not gonna be long”

His words raised a slight panic in everyone

“Tony, do you know what you’re doing?”

“Not a clue!”

 

Half an hour later Bruce rang;

“Tony, I heard you might need my help?”

“Oh Bruce! Thank God! Why didn’t I think of you before?!”

“Because you're stupid when you panic! What’s going on?”

“Tasha’s in labour!”

“Yeah, I got that much...”

“Her contractions are every two minutes and last at least 60 seconds”

“Okay, she’s probably ready to start pushing; you need to keep the baby warm and dry when it’s born, watch out for any extreme blood loss, and Tony... Don’t be an idiot”

“Right, okay, thanks Bruce”

“I’ll keep my phone on me, ring if you need anything! Give Tasha my love”

“Will do. Bye Bruce”

“Right, Tasha, Bruce thinks it might be time to start pushing”

“But Clint-“

“Clint and Steve are still stuck at SHIELD; the snow- they’re- Tasha I don’t think they’re going to make it back anytime soon”

Tony watched as Natasha’s face fell, the reality of the situation setting in. 

 

Tony felt a little hand on his shoulder as he searched through the kitchen cupboards

“Evie sweet, I need you to back in your bedroom for me, can you put another film on for me?”

She nodded silently; “Is Mommy having the babies?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you in as soon as it’s over okay?”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise”

Evie turned to leave to go back to her room, before stopping and turning back to Tony; “Will you give her this, for good luck” she asked, holding out Rozovyy, her favourite pink bunny that had been a gift from him and Pepper when she was born

“Sure I will” he smiled at her, returning the hug when she wrapped her arms around him.

“Tony!” they both heard Darcy yell from the other room

 

An hour later Tony held a tiny, squirming baby boy in his arms, he looked over the little pink baby in amazement.  
The thought that this baby was absolutely new flashed through his mind, that Tony was the first person to ever hold him, he felt honored and privileged and he shed a tear

“Is the famous Tony Stark crying?” Darcy asked in astonishment 

“No!” he denied, but the smile Natasha gave him told him he’d been caught

“Mommy?” Evie was stood by the doorway

“Hi Evie, look, you have a brother” Tony told her, taking the baby over to show her, she wrinkled her nose up, unsure of how to feel about that, but when the baby gripped her finger and stopped crying; her face lit up with a smile

“Is it over now?” Evie asked

“Yeah, it's over” Tony answered

“Erm Tony, aren’t you forgetting something?” Darcy asked, leaving him slightly confused for a moment, until another contraction came and left Natasha gasping for breath, then he remembered; she was having twins

Tony looked down at the baby in his arms, to Natasha who was already suffering through another painful contraction and to Darcy who was holding her, supporting her, and then to Evie who looked up to him with large worried eyes

“We need more hands!”

***

“I hate the frickin snow!” Clint exclaimed as he stumbled forward, Steve had finally given in and agreed they would walk to the tower

“Don’t let Nat hear you say that, that’d be grounds for a divorce” Steve smiled at him, helping him regain his balance 

They weren’t far now, even it if had taken them almost two hours to do a journey they could have walked in 10 minutes. Clint looked up to see the tower and felt relief.

He all but sprinted into the elevator, despite Steve’s concerns for him. The two of them burst onto the floor; Clint ran to his wife’s side and kissed her, his own tears mixing with hers as he held her. Tony handed him a baby; his son. Evie ran over to Steve and informed him excitedly that she had a baby brother.

Shortly after Steve and Clint made it back to the tower Tony held another baby boy in his arms, wrapping him in a blanket he handed him over to Natasha. 

“It’s over now little spider” he told Evie, who was in the corner with Steve. She wriggled down out of his arms and ran over to her parents. Leaning over Clint’s shoulder to peer at the babies, everyone laughed when she exclaimed; “ _two_ boys?!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Boys Clint, I told you they were boys”

“Next time I’m going to get it right”

“Next time?!”

Natasha and Clint were sat on the sofa, a baby sleeping in each of their arms and Evie curled up between them. Steve was sat on the chair beside them, staring at the babies in wonder. While Darcy perched on the arm of the sofa, the baby in Natasha's arms gripped Darcy’s finger tightly.

Tony was pacing back and forth by the fireplace on the phone to Pepper;  
“Hey Pepper, guess what I just did! I delivered Nat’s babies! Well, I helped” he added as Natasha glared at him

“Yeah, twin boys. They’re fine, both completely healthy”

“That’s great news! Pass on my congratulations to Clint and Tasha, I want to hear about it when I get back. But Tony, I need to talk to you”

“What is it?”

“I’d rather speak with you when I’m home; face-to-face”

“You can’t do that to me Pep, come on, just tell me?”

"You sure?"

"You're making me nervous Pepper"

“Tony, I’m pregnant”

Tony froze for a second, just a second, but it was enough to draw the attention of the four other adults in the room. 

Tony covered the speaker on his phone and turned to the others;  
“I’m going to be a dad!” he whispered at them, watching as shock and surprise overtook all their features

He turned back to his conversation with his wife while the others tried to process the news he’d given them

“That’s fantastic news Pepper!”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do, I love you and I can’t wait to meet our baby!”

“I’m so glad Tony! But don’t tell the others yet okay, I want to be there to tell them, I want to see their faces!”

“Right, okay, no problem”

He said his goodbyes and turned back to his teammates

“Hey listen, Pepper wants to be the one to tell you about the baby, so can we all act surprised when she does tell you?”

“You and Aunt Pepper are having a baby too?!” Evie asked excitedly, only just figuring out the implication of Tony’s earlier statement

“I’m sure we can all keep your secret Tony, but she might be a whole other issue” Clint said, glancing down at his daughter 

“Evie, you’re going to be the death of me!” Tony smiled at her, thinking of a way to get out of this latest predicament

 

His phone started ringing once more;

“Oh hi Bruce!”

“Tony what happened?! You never rang-“his voice was full of worry 

“I’m so sorry Bruce, I completely forgot! We have two lovely nephews here” 

“We do? Any everything is okay?”

“Everything’s fine, they were in safe hands!”

Bruce laughed down the phone “Do they have names yet?”

“Don’t think so, Barton was sure they were having girls!”

Tony wrapped up the conversation before turning to the couple;

“In all seriousness, if you guys need help naming them I have an idea”

“We’re not naming them after you Stark” Clint said

“Not even their middle name?”

Clint and Natasha both ignored the question

“Okay, so this is Henry” Clint introduced the baby in his arms, “and this is Elijah” he added, tilting his head to gesture at the baby in Natasha’s arms who was still clinging tightly to Darcy’s finger. 

“Tony would pick one of the middle names?” Natasha asked him 

“Anthony”

“But not Anthony” Clint told him quickly

“Number five Barton!” Tony responded, leaving Natasha, Darcy and Steve all slightly confused, but Clint rolled his eyes

“Okay; Michael”

The two assassins nodded, before Clint asked Steve to choose the middle name for the other twin

“James” he said smiling brightly.

“I want to name one!” Evie insisted 

“But Лингпаука, we’ve run out of babies” Natasha said, stroking her daughters wild hair from her face

“Don’t worry Eve, you can help me and Pepper name our baby, but only if you pretend you don’t know until she tells you, deal?”

“Deal!” she shouted happily, holding up her pinky finger to her Uncle. Waiting for him seal the deal with a pink swear.


End file.
